Time and Place, Too Late
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Another story involving these two lovely couple. Keiko prepared a meal for her lovely husband only to get a surprise visit from someone she did not wish to see. Either way, this is a simple story that contain complex emotions and display how difficult life could be. Genre: Slice of Life, Romance Rated T just in case.


**Time and Place, Too Late**

**By sorrowXdarkness**

**HieiXKeiko fanfic**

**oooOOOooo**

Keiko let out a pleasant sigh. Later today, her lovely husband would be returning home early due to a spectacular company's holiday. Setting down the plates, she merrily returned to the stove. There were many things to be done before presenting her affection. Hiei was a man of peculiar taste, preferring curry over something extravagant as pan seared ribeye with sautéed daikon radish. Either way, she was more than happy as she took a quick sip. Almost ready, she thought. Just as she went to wash her hands, she heard the ringing of the doorbell.

Could it be her husband already? He did say he would be arriving later in the afternoon. She eyed her watch on her wrist. It was half a day. Not a thing to complain, clearly by how each step felt like a skip. As she made her way through the apartment, a thought occurred to her. If this was Hiei's presence by the door, he wouldn't have knocked. Rather, he would make his way inside with the key he possessed. Opening the door, she slowly came to realize actually who stood before her and her home.

"Good afternoon, Keiko." A voice said politely as ever, corresponding with the pleasant expression she had on.

"Botan?" This was truly a surprise for the wife as she nearly took a step back.

"I just happen to be around the neighborhood and figure to see some old friends." The blue-hair girl said, swaying her body with a smile. In the past, Keiko would gladly welcome Botan. They were practically sisters, including Yukina and Shizuru. Then again, they weren't exactly on good terms now. Their bridge that represented their sisterhood stood no more. Not since she started dating Yusuke behind her back. Funny enough, she was married to Botan's ex. Burning any evidence they had that remotely resemble friendship.

"Well... I'm actually a bit busy." Keiko insisted, maintaining her body on the door frame. It was subtle, part of her motive was to refuse Botan's advances into her humble abode much less see within the apartment. The girl should be smart enough to realize how this sudden arrival was to her.

"Oh, but it will only be for a few minutes." Botan clamped her hands together. "Please?"

Thinking about it, it wouldn't look good if the neighbors took notice of Botan and her pleading. It may give her and Hiei a negative impression. Putting herself aside, Hiei did not give the best imprint when making his appearance to anyone. They were crude and seemingly rash, but Keiko now knew better. They were deliberate and well intended due to his upbringing. No one should ever give their thoughts on Hiei without truly knowing the depth of his character. No one. "Fine. You got five minutes." She held her hands to gesture her condition.

"Atta girl!" Botan lit up as she tried to make her way in. Only to meet Keiko's stoic body.

"I said you have five minutes. I didn't say we will talk inside. Here is fine." There

was no second meaning to her message as it rang loud and clear.

"But why not?"

Keiko glared. Was this girl serious? There were many reasons for her seemingly rude behavior. "Botan, I'm going to be clear. We're not friends at the moment. We haven't been friends since our second year of college." The time when Keiko found out about their relationship. It came abruptly to the poor girl when she decided to pay a visit to her childhood friend Yusuke. They were never clear with what kind of relationship they had. Were they more than just friends? Not even she was sure. By then, she really wanted to know because her heart was on the verge of exploding. It swelled up by how much her feelings blossomed yet held. A firm grip of confusion that was making her love to nearly erupt by how tight it was.

Then she stood witness to a crude sight. Yusuke stood by his doorway to his door with a girl. She embraced him happily as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips against his. Yusuke was startled at first, but as Keiko saw his arms wrapping themselves around the girl's waist she knew. The feelings were mutual as they deepened their kiss, with an audience at that. Pulling back, they came to realize that they weren't exactly alone. Keiko was there before them, and unsure what to do, she ran. Her makeup were stained by the rivers of tears that fell across. And like that, her first and true love came to an end.

Botan stood a step back. Flabbergasted, she needed clarification. "Well, that's news to me. I thou-"

Keiko finally took an aggressive stance. "Stop. Fucking stop." Keiko pointed at her 'friend' as her eyes slightly resembled Hiei's. They didn't have those pools of innocence for a while now. "You're acting like nothing happened. Almost as if you never hooked up with Yusuke behind my back. Or even worse, you didn't break Hiei's heart. If you really want to 'talk' then let's plan a date somewhere far from my apartment. The last thing I want right now, is to talk to you in my home. Is that clear?"

Botan was left frozen for a moment before letting out a small nod. It was not the way she imagined, but at least Keiko took her phone number. Leaving, she told the girl that she hoped they could return to how they were before. Instead of receiving a response from the brown-hair girl, she simply met the door as Keiko closed it to her face.

Keiko sighed. Her mood was now sour. She really wanted Hiei to be home soon. Feeling his embrace, and his voice was what she definitely needed at that moment. Regrouping her thoughts, she placed Botan's information into her pocket on her apron. Might as well make some side dishes to distract herself. Mashed potato was a good candidate as she began peeling some skins.

**oooOOOooo**

Two hours late, Keiko heard a sound as she quickly rushed towards the door. By the door, stood Hiei as he began to loosen his tie. She wasted no time in greeting her husband as she embraced the short stature man.

"Keiko, you're really not holding back." A statement made by the man as he reciprocated her touch with his own. The woman was too engrossed in feeding her heart with much-needed warmth. Then again, she wasn't the only one. Ever since they got married, Hiei made it a mission to reaffirm daily how he felt for her. They both were hollow when they found each other. Bare husk of their former self, propelled by simply their drive for success.

Happiness was not a factor to achieve. Only now that they were together, were they able to create what they once had. Hiei took hold of the woman's face. His fingers were stroking her cheeks as he gazed into her eyes. They were sparkling as they grew big by the abrupt motion he made. It only lasted for a moment before they reverted back, only to shift. Hiei internally smiled. And like that, they shared a kiss. It began small, but then they resumed with more motion. Lips were left ajar as they pressed and felt the other. Hiei felt her arms above his shoulders, pulling him into something far more intense. A kiss would usually lead them to this.

Love was hard for them both. Hiei never truly felt love until high school. Before that, he was cast aside from his family and by society. It bothered him when he was young and foolish. Then again, when Botan broke things between them. He honestly thought it was the end for him. There was no point in partaking in this romance if it only leads to heartbreak. He already had enough for this and perhaps any lifetime. But then, something happened. He met Keiko at Yukina's wedding and somehow they stuck close. As they tread down that road, each day felt fragile. Anything could set them apart. Like being suspended by glass, they were frightened by the outcome.

Keiko pulled back as she looked into those red pools of eyes that belonged to her Hiei. "Botan came by to talk." She stared and made all efforts to notice any shift in his soul. Both his and hers were strained by the amount of pain dealt to them by life. There was no need to form any facade between them. Hiei sighed, closing his eyes before opening them.

"I see. Did she need something from us?"

Keiko shook her head. "We spoke for a bit, but I quickly ended the conversation. Especially when she tried to play it off like she did no harm to you."

"To us." He reminded.

Keiko shook her head once more. "No. I only care about what happens to you." She placed a palm where his heart would be. "You never had the love of a family...and I want to be able to give you that. You know that, right?" As she waited for a response, her hand was stopped by his.

"I don't want us to rush things for your sake. Especially when you're starting that new job. Even a part-time job could put a strain in your health." He guided her hand back to his shoulders. Resuming where they left off, Hiei planted another kiss. But this time, they were all one-sided as he spoke of his intentions. Each kiss held a response, that were only meant for the woman's ears only. He spoke about how he wanted nothing more than to have a child of his own with her. There was a time and place for everything, and he truly believed they were due for theirs soon enough.

Keiko could only agree with everything he said as she received his warmth. At that moment, Keiko really wanted to take this to their shared bedroom. However, she spent a good portion of today to make dinner for them both. So she didn't mind postponing for an hour or two. Pulling Hiei to the kitchen, Keiko quickly got the plates ready. Each step she had, were made with excess amount of energy. She felt lifted, hardly feeling the pressure of the earth on the soles of her feet. As they dined on their meal, Keiko's phone lit up on the countertop. It was a text message from Yukina.

_Keiko, would you be open to the idea of a girls' night out?_

**-END OF STORY**

**Author's Notes: A quick story between two that needed some recognition. Very uncommon, yet not quite as unsettling as you would imagine. Please let me know what you think about these two and the story about them. Until next time! -**_**sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
